Victoria Perry
"Good riddance." —Victoria to Josh about Britney's demise Victoria Perry is a character from ClaireValdez's Final Destination 7 on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. She lives in Vancouver, Canada, and was survivor of the Lakeview High School Bombings. She is the seventh survivor to die. Early Life Victoria used to live in New York City, and in an attempt by her parents to change her personality, they moved to Vancouver to start fresh, thinking her being a new girl with help her realize other's pain. When that backfires and Victoria becomes popular by tormenting everyone, her parents refuse to give her allowance, only giving her money for food and two new pair of clothes every month. Victoria doesn't change, and her parents can't think of any way to change it. Victoria gains loyal followers like Diana Petal and Britney Fan by faking kindness, and doesn't return the loyalty. Victoria was the queen of the school before it burned down, and the entire school fears her. Personality Victoria Perry has a cruel personality. She uses blackmail and fear to gain power in the school. She can fake kindness, which causes her to be liked by most teachers. She is the closest thing to heartless, because she has not given Britney or Diana a second thought since their death. Final Destination 7 In the premonition, she is blown to pieces by the fifth explosion in the basketball courts. When Abigail has the vision and freaks out, Britney calls Victoria to inform her of Abigail's ridiculous claims. Victoria walks away to answer the call, therefore avoiding the explosion and being the only survivor in her entire class. Death While the janitor goes to clean the bathroom on the 6th floor behind Victoria, a long squeegee slips over and hits the button on a floor scrubbing machine. It moves forward towards Victoria. She turns when it hits her legs, and drops her drink in surprise. It explodes on the ground, and Victoria slips, falling onto the ground. The machine pushes her chest against the glass railing. Victoria, in an attempt to get up, grabs a nearby table, only to flip it over, slamming it onto her hand, and sending its contents onto herself. The bolts, already loosened from earlier events, give away and the railing swings out. Victoria hits her neck on decorative golden ropes hanging from the ceiling, which breaks her neck. She falls down, still alive, and is cut in half by a fallen cymbal from a drum set. Signs/Clues * Her car number is 645-DVP ** 645 is a reference to Car 6 and Car 45 from Final Destination 4, the two race cars that caused the accident ** DVP could stand for Die Victoria Perry * She was on the 6th floor at the Banques, and the tea shop was called Une Tea. 6+1='7' Trivia * Her name was originally going to be Victoria Queen, like how she's the queen of the school, but the author thought Perry sounded better * Her death was originally going to be speared in the neck by a fork at a restaurant after a hot pot falls on her, but the author couldn't figure out how to make that work, so she changed it